Highlight
by Vante.lyn
Summary: Menurutmu ini tentang apa? /dedicated to BTS #plotstory


**文豪ストレイドッグス** **Bungou Stray Dogs (c) Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango**

 **( Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi ini )**

 **Warning: Typo,** **OOC** **,** **ALUR GAJE** **, Kebanyakan Narasi, Songfict**

 **.**

Highlight Reel

.

.

' _Seiring berjalannya waktu, ada momen dimana dirimu merasa lebih hidup. Untuk saat ini juga, ada banyak pertemuan dan perpisahan. Disetiap jalan kecil, setiap persimpangan jalan yang telah ku lewati.'—BTS_

 **.**

Suara khas dari para kumbang dan jangkrik terdengar saling beradu dengan suara gesekan antar ranting disetiap pepohonan. Ini adalah sebuah pertanda bahwa musim panas sudah sepenuhnya menuju puncak, bahkan hilir angin yang datang tidak membuat teduh sama sekali.

Dazai Osamu. Lelaki jangkung maniak perban itu terlihat berjalan lunglai disudut kota Yokohama. Seperti biasa, ia berhasil kabur dari tanggung jawabnya membuat laporan atau sekedar melayani segala keluhan klien karena ulahnya sendiri.

Pada akhirnya Kunikida dan Atsushi menjadi 'tumbal' untuk melayani semua keluhan klien dan membuat laporan pertanggung jawaban atas nama 'Dazai Osamu'.

Dazai terus mengibaskan tangan kanannya didepan wajah. Panas.

Berita cuaca hari ini memang mengatakan jika suhu wilayah Yokohama diperkirakan akan terus naik hingga 30°C. Sebenarnya Dazai tahu ia akan kepanasan jika pergi keluar kantor, tapi baginya ini lebih baik ketimbang mendengarkan celotehan dari Kunikida.

Hari yang panas dengan celotehan Kunikida. Itu bukan hal yang baik untuk kesejahteraan tubuhnya.

 _ **Bruk**_

Dazai mengaduh pelan, melirik kebawah karena yang dia tabrak memang lebih kecil darinya.

"Maaf paman, aku tidak sengaja." ucap seorang anak lelaki dengan tas hitam besar khas anak sekolah dasar. Anak lelaki itu menunduk bersalah.

Dazai tersenyum simpul, lalu mengusap lembut surai pirang itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga salah."

Anak itu tertegun sejenak sebelum akhirnya membungkuk hormat. Lalu dia berlari kecil menyusul temannya yang sudah menunggu ditepi penyebrangan jalan.

Pemandangan itu membuat Dazai kembali tersenyum, namun kali ini senyumannya berbeda dengan yang ia tinjukan sebelumnya. Haruskah dia mengakui bahwa dia ingin bernostalgia sejenak?

* * *

Hari itu adalah musim panas yang terlampau sunyi bagi Dazai, karena ia terus terkurung didalam sebuah ruangan yang sangat asing sendirian. Sebenarnya dia baru dibawa ketempat itu seminggu sebelumnya, oleh seseorang dengan pakaian dokter yang ia ketahui bernama Mori Ougai.

Orang itu mengaku jika ia adalah wali untuk Dazai, yang berarti ia akan selalu mengawasi Dazai. Tapi nyatanya Dazai hanya mendapat kunjungan dari Mori setiap sore, itu hanya sekali setiap hari. Itupun karena Mori harus mengecek keadaan kaki Dazai yang terluka.

Dan, hari itu pula Dazai memutuskan untuk kabur dari kamarnya, dia berniat berkeliling melepas bosan.

Langkah kaki pincangnya tidak menjadi penghalang untuk terus menyusup keluar, dia mulai berjalan lebih cepat lagi dan lagi, dengan sesekali menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan apakah ada yang melihat aksinya atau tidak.

Hingga akhirnya ia tiba dilorong yang menjadi penghubung dengan tangga menuju lantai dasar.

Dazai menghentikan langkah kakinya mendadak, ia sedikit terkejut meskipun wajahnya tetap terlihat datar. Kedua iris coklat tua miliknya menatap bingung pada seseorang didepannya, atau lebih tepatnya seseorang yang berdiri membelakanginya di langit-lagit atas tangga yang akan ia lewati. Tubuh itu terbalik. Seperti lampu gantung, tetapi rambut dan pakaiannya tidak terjuntai kebawah, seolah melawan gravitasi.

"Siapa kau?" Dazai bertanya, membuat anak itu tersentak kemudian berbalik, menatap tidak suka pada Dazai.

Seorang anak lelaki dengan piyama putih polos dan celana hitam selutut. Jangan lupakan rambut orange yang sangat mencolok dan kontras dengan iris biru itu. Dari pawakannya, Dazai yakin anak itu masih seumuran dengannya.

"Kau hantu?" tanya Dazai lagi, tidak peduli jika pertanyaan itu menyinggung anak diatas sana.

Anak itu berjalan mendekat, membuat Dazai sedikit kagum karena anak itu benar-benar mampu berjalan dengan keadaan tubuh terbalik.

'Unik.'

Saat jarak sudah cukup dekat, anak tersebut turun dengan mudahnya. Kini dia berdiri normal diatas lantai dengan sebelah tangannya yang tersangkat.

Dazai mengerjap, mencoba memahami apa maksud anak itu, hingga sepersekian detik berikutnya, Dazai menerima uluran tangan tersebut.

Saat itulah Dazai yakin anak yang ada dihadapannya bukanlah hantu.

"Nakahara Chuuya."

Dan itu menjadi awal yang cukup baik untuk sebuah pertemuan singkat, mengingat bahwa setelah itu semuanya menjadi lebih berat dan banyak hal-hal yang tidak dapat ditoleransi.

* * *

Dazai menghentikan langkahnya ketika menyadari dia sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari kantor agensi. Menghela nafas lelah, Dazai mengedarkan pandangannya, menatap lekat pada pepohonan rimbun disekelilingnya. Tidak ada yang menarik. Tempat ini masih terasa sama sejak empat tahun yang lalu, kali terakhir ia menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini.

Bangunan dengan arsitektur era modern eropa tahun 70an itu masih berdiri kokoh disana, meski bangunan itu sudah dikelilingi oleh semak belukar dan setiap sisinya dililit oleh tanaman jenis _ficus pumila_. Entah karena nuasa musim panas yang kuat atau apa, bangunan itu tidak terlihat menyeramkan sama sekali.

Dazai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pintu masuk yang sudah dirusak engselnya, beberapa lubang kecil akibat peluru yang nemembus pintu itu masih terlihat sama, tidak dimakan rayap atau apapun yang biasanya membuat kayu lapuk dengan mudah. Membukanya perlahan lalu masuk kedalaman, tubuhnya bergerak untuk menyusuri lorong-lorong sepi yang hanya mendapat sedikit penyinaran matahari musim panas.

Hingga akhirnya ia tiba didepan sepasang daun pintu rusak yang seharusnya menjadi sekat antara lorong dengan sebuah ruangan mirip ballroom, luas namun hampa. Lantai marmer bernoda bercak darah masih sama, walaupun bercak darah itu sudah mengering, lalu diatasnya terdapat sebuah buket bunga lily segar.

Dazai tersenyum miring.

"Kau benar-benar seperti hantu ya, Chuuya."

"Hah?! Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, sialan." sahut seseorang yang memang sudah berada ditempat ini lebih dulu, dialah yang meletakkan buket bunga tersebut.

Nakahara Chuuya. Respon yang sangat biasa dan mudah sekali untuk ditebak, membuat Dazai terkekeh pelan. Menyapa teman lama memang bukan hal yang buruk.

"Hei Chuuya, bisa berikan aku korek?" minta Dazai dengan melangkah mendekati pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya.

Chuuya mengernyit bingung, walaupun pada akhirnya dia menyerahkan sebuah korek api pada Dazai.

Dazai mengambil buket bunga lily yang tergeletak dilantai, kemudian berjongkok dengan tangannya yang memegang buket bunga lily. Secara perlahan buket itu dimiringkan menghadap gravitasi. Kemudian tanpa ragu-ragu, Dazai membakarnya.

"Apa yang ka—"

"Kau tahu, untuk memberikan sesuatu kepada orang yang sudah meninggal adalah dengan membakarnya. Odasaku pasti terharu sekali menerima hal semacam ini darimu." jelas Dazai dengan mimik yang menjengkelkan, membuat Chuuya semakin iritasi terhadap mantan partnernya itu.

"Setidaknya jangan bakar itu didalam ruangan."

"Tenang saja, sirkulasi udara disini cukup bagus, kita tidak akan mati hanya karena membakar bunga liliy."

Chuuya mendengus kasar, sedangkan Dazai meletakan buket lily yang masih terbakar itu kembali dilantai.

Kini kedua tangan dengan balutan perban itu dimasukan dalam saku mantel. Iris coklat tua miliknya mengamati dengan saksama bagaimana api itu melahap setiap sisi dari kelopak bungan lily, terlihat menyedihkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong Chuuya..."

Chuuya reflek menoleh pada pemuda jangkung disebelahnya dengan tatapan bertanya. Dazai balik menatap, dengan senyum tipis.

"…fakta bahwa kamu masih ada, itu sudah membuat perbedaan."

.

"Hah?"

Fin.

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _._

 _ **Author note!**_

 _ **Haaaaaaahahahaha …**_

 **Terimakasih banyak buat kalian yang meyempatkan diri membaca ff dengan alur ngalor ngidul itu *harhar* endingnya maksa lagi.**

 **Memang itu kutipan dan judul dari MV BTS Highlight Reel. Sengaja dibuat sama emang. *slap*** **dan ff ini cuma difokuskan ke kalimat 'pertemuan dan perpisahan'/yaiyainaja**

 **Sebenernya ini dibuat hanya untuk coba-coba aja sih *slap***

 _ **Naah it's will be nice if you guys tell me what's in your mind.**_ ***halah***

 **Dannn Terimakasih banyak untuk _Nenek Fika_** **yang mau aja jadi editor gadungan buat ff ini. wwww luv you. :v**

 _ **Once again, thank you~!**_


End file.
